


Parallel mutation平行突变

by foxingu



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Degeneration, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxingu/pseuds/foxingu
Summary: 布鲁（前期雌性后期雄性）X欧文·格雷迪做了比电影更深的情感关联设定，OOC属于我。爱属于恐龙。





	1. 01

Parallel mutation  
平行突变  
布鲁（前期雌性后期雄性）X欧文·格雷迪  
做了比电影更深的情感关联设定，OOC属于我。  
爱属于恐龙。

 

只有欧文·格雷迪知道发生了什么……  
——————————————————

布鲁和他拥有一整窝的卵。  
典型恐爪龙下目驰龙属风格的长形卵，直径7厘米左右，白色。  
那是一窝数量偏少的卵，考虑到这是初产卵，灌木丛中小型土堆上的两层卵看起来倒也不算太少得可怜。  
欧文给了布鲁一块肉干，把像头趴窝鹌鹑一样的迅猛龙从窝里引开。  
他用最快速度数清楚了卵的数量—— 整一十六枚。  
动物行为学家叉着腰叹了口气，布鲁来到他身边，歪着脑袋看了看他，眨了眨黄铜色的眼睛。

这是他们的卵。

欧文伸出手，布鲁凑过来，鼻子顶住他的手。  
迅猛龙拥有恒定体温，这并非人尽皆知的事，大部分人认为它们就是看起来那样无情而冷血的动物。  
布鲁温暖的呼吸震动着他的掌心，这让欧文想起那一夕荒唐。  
布鲁的泄殖腔比外部体温更热。

“孵不出来的，布鲁。”欧文无奈地对蓝色条纹的迅猛龙说道，它正拧过头去，伸长了脖颈，试图把偷偷摸摸靠近窝的查理咬上那么一小口。  
只是一小口，不太疼的那种。  
倘若伤筋动骨的话，即便是下位者也会奋起反抗，这一点布鲁非常清楚。  
兽群中排行第二的迅猛龙对“教训下级”被打断显得有些不满，它朝他走过来，喷了两下粗气，喉咙里震动着发出容易被误解为威胁的声音。  
如果有人像他那样亲近它们，就会明白那不过是一种有些发泄性质的咕哝声。  
然而，他可能是有些跟这种古老生物过分亲近了。

“我们有些过头了。”  
他不知道自己为什么要跟布鲁说这些，它可能明白一切，也可能完全不能理解。  
欧文试图在说完这句话的那个瞬间找回之前某个时刻的自己，那个还没有把眼前的迅猛龙当做特例对待的自己。  
他很快发现这是一件他无法做到的事。  
当布鲁只有火鸡那么大的时候，他已经知道，它会安慰他，亲吻他，用它当时还很细小的牙齿轻微地啮咬他，就像它能够感觉到他那样。  
现在，布鲁也一样能够感觉他，他心中升腾的郁躁之意正在顺着食管爬上来，试图从他的喉咙里爬出去，让他说出一些更加沮丧的话来。  
迅猛龙半闭起它的眼睑，就像一个人眯着眼睛那样开始审视他，咯咯地震着喉咙，比之前更轻微也更急切。

“我不应该跟你交尾的。”  
欧文看向它的腿，向后弯曲高抬的第二指爪泛着乌色油亮的光。  
到现在为止还有许多人误解这根爪子，它并不是用于切割皮肉，而是用来抓取、穿刺和撕裂猎物的。  
也可以用于……拥抱。  
前提是不那么用力的话。  
布鲁昂昂地叫了一声，欧文否定的语气让它带额情绪开始暴躁。迅猛龙走到窝上方，摆出继续孵化的预备蹲姿。  
“你是人类基因操纵的产物，布鲁。如果在真正的你的时代里，纯白的卵会成为别的恐龙的美餐。”欧文朝它走过去。

他有些无法忍受面对“他俩的卵”无法孵化的事实，这些卵提醒他种族上的鸿沟是如此巨大，且不随着他和布鲁的心意产生变化。  
“它们孵不出来，你应该放弃。”欧文停在一个相对安全的距离，指着那些卵说道。

布鲁看了他一眼，蹲了下来。  
德尔塔在树后伸出头，舌头舔舐着倒插的刀锋一样的牙齿。  
欧文知道下位迅猛龙正在观察布鲁的反应，一旦首领迅猛龙表现出任何杀意，另外三头恐龙就会迅速冲上来把他撕成碎块。  
布鲁若无其事地蹲在那里，它抬起头注视着他，它的竖瞳里泛起有些森然的光芒。  
欧文按下了手里的响片。  
“别生气。”  
布鲁把头扭了过去。  
“好姑娘。”他说着，“你迟早会承认事实的。”然后扔给它一只大白老鼠。  
布鲁接住它，飞快地吞了下去。  
欧文面朝布鲁向后退去，进到栅栏里时，他看见其他迅猛龙从隐蔽处走出来，同时望向布鲁，发出不满的鸣声。  
布鲁发出了更加高亢的声音，于是那三头迅猛龙悻悻然地滚到了一旁趴了下来。  
欧文走向隔离带里的工作间，他看见自己的黑皮肤同事在外面比划了一个手势，那说明油腻的胖子霍斯金今天并没有来。  
上帝保佑那个激进的疯子距离这里远一点，在今天发现了布鲁做的窝之后，他就完全失去了应对任何人的心情。  
在椅子上坐下来，欧文打开日志开始记录，很快他停了下来，点开了根据时间建立好的录像资料。

显示器里的自己捂着头，在一头幼年迅猛龙试图攻击的时候霍然发出威慑，那头迅猛龙警觉地缩了回去。

 

然后实验对象换成了布鲁，在幼年的布鲁身上，蓝色的条纹更浅却也更加突出。当他捂着头的时候，它很快靠近他，关心地用脑袋碰触着他。  
镜头定格在自己的笑脸上……  
他不应该偷偷让布鲁在半夜进他的房间的，不论是恐龙还是人类，一旦养成了某种习惯之后就很容易根深蒂固。  
他也轻视了繁殖期的威力——这并不是布鲁第一次经历繁殖期。在这一次之前，布鲁从来没有跟其他迅猛龙之间发生过什么。  
根据经验，动物发生性行为的对象未必就是异性，雌性也可能对同性产生兴趣，只是更可能是为了彰显在兽群中的地位。  
作为恐龙后代的鸟儿们也有同性骑跨的举动，但布鲁似乎对此毫无兴趣。  
他做出过推论——布鲁在兽群的实力是顶尖的，它的地位不需要通过这种形式来彰显。  
但布鲁亲自告诉他，这推论是错误的。  
首领迅猛龙之所以对其他迅猛龙不假辞色的真实原因，是它唯一感兴趣的只有兽群中的Alpha。

布鲁是他亲手接生的，是同批次孵化的迅猛龙幼崽中的第一头。  
他甚至还记得它身上黏着的蛋液的腥味和粘度，还有它朝他发出的第一声尖细的嘶鸣声。他知道自己爱它，这突破了他一贯保持良好的界限。  
或许这跟它是一头白垩纪末期的古老生物有关，又或者是那种与跟温血动物建立情感关系相比要澎湃得多的成就感使然，他爱它，它对他来说或许从破壳而出的那一个刹那开始就是特别的。  
他总是搂着它睡觉，从它的杀伤力仅限于大头苍蝇的时候开始。  
即便是在它可以轻易咬断一个人脖子的现在，他也会在完全无灯的情况下偷偷打开一点栅栏门，让趴在门口的布鲁溜进屋里来。  
在远离城市的努布拉岛上，即便没有月亮，星光也足够让脑内拥有巨大视叶的迅猛龙看清一切。  
作为有着超强夜视能力的恐龙，布鲁可以在伸手不见五指的情况下精准地把脑袋放在他的枕边。  
这是布鲁不饿的时候，否则它会先去翻屋子右边角落里的小型冰柜，从里面找点食儿来给自己弄个宵夜。  
等到晨曦乍现，它又会跟在他身后，从他为它打开的缝隙里溜出去，在所有工作人员都没有起床的时候，它和他已经这样隐秘地干了很长时间。

 

但是，繁殖期……  
繁殖期的恐龙总是显得暴戾一些，所以他至少不会在那个时间放布鲁进来。  
然而布鲁却在每一次的繁殖期都表现的格外冷静，就好像它从来没想过交尾之类的事，甚至连荷尔蒙的潮汐都无法发挥作用。  
这足够令人掉以轻心。  
繁殖期也没有相对明确的边界时间，对于每一头恐龙来说时间都不一样，即便它们都是同类。他当然想念他的好姑娘，想念它的脑袋放上来时床垫朝那个方向令人安心的倾斜。  
当一切发生的时候，他最庆幸的竟然是这样一件事——他至少从来没有把自己当做这些迅猛龙的父亲。  
当他被公园招来训练这些恐龙时，他无法像对待其他动物一样对待它们，这些远古的，距今一亿一千五百万年左右的生物活着出现时，他心中涌动的是对于这些生命的敬意。  
它们曾经称霸地球，又突然之间销声匿迹，因此在他的心中，它们是格外强大危险又美妙的奇迹，也值得他格外地尊重。  
只是他的好姑娘显然把他当做了一个同类，而且是一个可以让自己产卵的好男孩儿。  
如果时光能够倒流，他会把平等和敬意都收拾起来，不要表现得那么明显——爱意也是。

这些爱原本只是爱，是信任和珍惜，有些近似于家人和同伴。  
但一切都被改变了。  
在布鲁溜进来，直接爬上了他的床，一屁股坐在他的腿上之后——  
他打开床头灯，看见布鲁低头望着自己，它弯曲着身体坐在他身上，像个人那样。  
他看见了它微微打开的泄殖腔口。  
湿润的分泌物在他的被子上染出了一片印记。  
“哦不……”他听见自己这样说。“不，布鲁！”  
一只布满鳞片的，热乎乎的爪子按住了他摸向枕下的手，从手腕开始固定在床上。


	2. 02

02

恋父情结——它当然可能是真实存在于人类心理中，这不包括恐龙。  
——————————————————————————————  
迅猛龙更像是一种约定俗成的昵称，而不是一个精准的学术名词。布鲁事实上应该是平衡恐爪龙，或者说主要是平衡恐爪龙。  
这种恐龙根据化石研究，应该是一种身上遍布羽毛的恐龙，但那种毛茸茸的样子显然不太凶残，也不符合大众的期待。  
这些迅猛龙的基因被筛选、重新组合，亨利·吴教授让它们变得光溜溜的，就像无毛猫一样。  
或许正是因为这个原因，这些迅猛龙比任何古生物研究中描述的都要聪敏得多，对同样无毛的人类也更感兴趣。

刚孵化的迅猛龙不比一个成年男性张开的手掌大多少，但是很快它们就在充足的食物和恒温的幼崽抚育区的共同作用下疯狂长大。  
欧文记得布鲁成长的每一个阶段，然后它的身高定格恐爪龙的常见区间之内——身高1.5米左右，带尾体长2.4-3米之间。  
在这个过程中，他发现四条迅猛龙里，布鲁无疑拥有最高智商的。

欧文见过布鲁坐在儿童学步车上的模样。  
在前一天，布鲁试图像个人那样坐在石头上，但是因为身体结构的原因，它从上面滚了下去。  
欧文想起自己经常在栅栏外一屁股坐在干草上做记录，他的好姑娘显然是试图学习人类行为。  
他扔给它一个大号儿童学步车，在第二天就被它自己和其他恐龙撕成了碎片，但他的确看到布鲁像个婴儿一样坐在上面，努力地翘着尾巴——这使得它只能身体前倾才能坐下来。  
蓝色迅猛龙显然认为这并不是一个让它愉快的姿势，它很快从里面跳出来，一脚踢翻了这辆车。  
但是现在，布鲁坐在他的大腿上，人类肉垫给恐龙粗壮的长尾巴找到了一个可以安放的空间。  
欧文能感觉到那条拥有增强韧带的迅猛龙尾鞭在双腿之间愉悦地摇摆着。  
布鲁的动作当然很轻柔——对迅猛龙而言。  
温暖的鳞片有些粗鲁地磨蹭着他腿部内侧的皮肤。  
由于这个对迅猛龙而言非常容易滚落的坐姿，布鲁弯曲着后爪，被称为“杀戮爪”的第二趾爪在黑暗中熠熠生辉。  
它的前爪控制住了欧文，动作非常小心，但欧文的胳膊还是能感受到勾爪的锐利。  
只要布鲁乐意，它可以轻易地戳穿他的手腕，如果它现在开始来个前滚翻，抓紧的爪子会利落地扯出他的肌腱并切断它们。  
欧文不敢妄动，即便麻醉枪就在枕下，他能感觉到它被羽毛枕覆盖着的轮廓。

这情况就像一块巨大的石头站在山巅上，只要推一把就会毫无疑问地坠落。  
布鲁转动着眼珠，歪着头看着欧文。  
口鼻较长的动物都会有这种行为，它们想要更好地看清楚面前的人类而不受长鼻子的影响。  
“不。”欧文语气严厉地给迅猛龙现在的举动进行定义。  
“嘿！起来，离开床。”  
这些都是平时训练中的语句，他现在指望这些口令能够触发迅猛龙的条件反射。  
布鲁把它的屁股稍微地抬起来了那么一丁点，它发出低频的咯咯声，这是它不太乐意听从他的表现。  
“下去！”欧文加强自己的态度。  
迅猛龙摇晃着头，它的身子抬起来了一些，但是这导致它更加地前倾，欧文感觉到自己的身体被用力磨蹭着，薄薄的被子滑到身侧。  
迅猛龙尾巴根部到直立双腿之间的鳞片相当细密，覆盖并保护着柔软的腹腔脏器和生殖器官，这个区域抚触起来的感觉会更热也更柔软顺滑。  
更糟糕的是这里现在是湿润的。  
欧文只是在睡觉，他只穿着一条绷紧的平角内裤和一件简单的T恤，隔着一层布料，恐龙的泄殖腔入口正好压在他的要害上。  
湿热的凹口挤压着他的阴茎，就像被一张嘴隔着内裤用力吮吸。  
欧文皱起眉头，他察觉到身为男性的无奈——当直接刺激重点部位的时候，就算男人并不想要，但老二却多少会给出一些反应。

迅猛龙突然地低下了头，布鲁蜷起身子，身体微妙地颤了一下。  
咯咕——   
欧文听见布鲁好奇的叫声。  
“……别……”这下可大事不妙了。  
布鲁曾经把一个大号狗玩具彻底拆开，为了把里面的球抠出来玩耍，那是一个狗用的球轨，球会在里面自己运动，可以碰触，但无法得到。  
其他三头迅猛龙只会追逐那些球，而布鲁则在观察这个玩具的弱点，并且攻破了它。  
迅猛龙有着公认的超强好奇心，高智商和超越其他迅猛龙的思维能力决定了布鲁发现自己感兴趣的事情的时候，它会不达目的决不罢休。  
欧文有些绝望地闭上了眼睛。

布鲁尝试地抬起身体，压下去，找到和自己长相不太一样的Alpha身上那个顶住它发胀的泄殖腔的东西。  
它发出舒适的喷气声，愉快地在欧文身上磨蹭起来。  
“布鲁——”欧文不堪忍受地冲他的恐龙咆哮，“滚下去——”  
迅猛龙被近距离爆炸式的音浪冲击了一下，它停下动作，随即张开嘴对着欧文愤怒地咆哮回去。

颅骨结构证明，迅猛龙具有非常巨大的中耳空间，过分敏锐的听觉让它们对突如其来的大声相当反感。  
欧文的手腕上，勾爪开始收缩引发痛楚。  
“你不能这样，我不是你的雄性……”欧文叹息着，他抬起一点膝盖，碰了碰布鲁的腿。  
布鲁闭上嘴，狐疑地嗅着欧文的脸颊，因为他冲它这样大叫，它似乎觉得面前的欧文和平时有些不太一样。  
欧文的脸上浸出细密的汗珠，他很清楚自己的处境，布鲁的生理本能让它想要在今夜交配，而更惊人的认识是，和鸟类完全为了繁衍交尾不太一样，布鲁显然能感受到性的快感。  
即便只是几次磨蹭，但对于十分熟悉布鲁的欧文而言，他完全能读出它的长脸上那种惊讶又舒爽的表情。  
或许这都是基因混合搞出来的事……谁知道呢？这些古老生物都不是纯粹的，它们体内杂合了很多现代物种的特质。

“布鲁……”欧文让自己的语气变得温和，他声音低沉地呼唤着他的好姑娘，指望它还能勉强找到点理智。  
布鲁小声地咕哝着，伸出灰粉色的舌头，舔舐着他的脸，欧文手腕上的压力也随之减轻。  
他弯曲着腿，小心地抽出来一些，布鲁有些着迷地一次又一次地舔着他发热的脸庞。  
“见鬼。”动物行为学家费力地抽出一条腿，然后是另外一条。  
布鲁现在半蹲在床上了，迅猛龙凝视着它的“心上龙”，尾巴啪嗒啪嗒地拍打着床垫。  
“来，拿开爪子……唔……”欧文握住布鲁的臂膀，把它抬起来，挪到床上。  
一只，然后是另一只。  
布鲁把爪子蜷回去，欧文终于撑着从床上坐起。  
“别想，我是说真的！”他摸了摸它的鼻子，迅猛龙身上蓝色的条纹在黄色灯光下看起来是深赭石色。  
“我爱你，好姑娘。”欧文安抚着布鲁，“但你我并不是同类。”   
布鲁喷了喷鼻子，它伸出细长锐利的爪子，抱住了欧文的腰。  
巨大的猫爪一样的勾爪轻轻地碰触着他的脊背。  
这是只有布鲁会做的动作，迅猛龙的前臂可以像人一样拥抱，但是它们主要用这种手段固定猎物，然后咬碎它们的脖子。  
也就是说，他现在的处境非常危险。

欧文在布鲁怀里深呼吸了几下，他伸手摸到了枕头下的麻醉枪，里面的剂量足够把布鲁彻底放翻。  
这是他抬起脸看向布鲁，雌性迅猛龙正低头凝视着他，突然低下头，用自己的额骨顶在他的额头上。  
这并不是一个很舒服的姿势，尤其迅猛龙的头骨很长而且坚硬，欧文甚至能听到自己额头那边传来的撞击声。  
他也看到了布鲁在视线中变得很大的眼睛，竖瞳清澈而透明，就像一颗来自亿万年前的琥珀。  
如果在这个时候开枪，它会收回对他的所有信任，也就永远地失去了它。  
布鲁昂起头，亲昵急促地张开嘴低鸣，又低头看向欧文。  
它放开他的腰，用爪子拉起男人对它而言过分光滑的胳膊，引导他向它的下腹抚去。  
欧文一直凝视着布鲁的眼睛，他看到它眯起眼的放松表情，他的目光转向自己的手，在布鲁拉扯他的时候，他就松开了那支枪。  
“你长大了，是吗？布鲁……”  
咯咯咯……迅猛龙的声音表示它现在松弛而愉快。  
欧文的手顺着柔软的肚腹向下，来到那个湿润的开口。

轻轻地喘着气，男人张开手指，覆盖住那个地方。   
布鲁的咯咯声停止了，它睁大了眼睛，若有所思地转动着瞳孔。  
蓝黑色的，反射着光芒的爪子挪动着，盖在欧文的手背上，朝下压了压……

他一定是疯了，才会抚弄一头兴致勃勃的古生物……  
欧文的手在布鲁分泌出粘液的地方搓揉着，布鲁的头放在他肩上，喉咙里的震动就像被摸爽的猫那样传到他体内，演变成一种怪异而新鲜的冲动。  
在幼年期，布鲁还不能彻底反抗的时候，工作人员会从这里测量它的体温，但这是欧文第一次真正直接感受到这种温度。  
因为繁殖期的到来，这里不但湿润而且有些红肿，他试着沿着膨胀的地方抚摸，感觉鳞片越靠近入口越细密和柔软，他试着探入一些，摸到柔滑的粘膜，布鲁在他肩上发出沉闷的声音，他很肯定那是一种迅猛龙式的呻吟。   
欧文觉得自己可以尝试用手让布鲁满足，就像有人用棉棒对付发情期的母猫那样……当然这绝对是错误的，会给猫带来不好的后遗症。  
但他知道自己没有太多选择，他几乎赤手空拳……但最关键的是，他并不愿意失去布鲁。  
他得先应付眼前的麻烦——发情的雌性迅猛龙可是脾气不佳的典范，而他也不想在布鲁的嘴里丢掉性命。  
体格和人类差不多，迅猛龙的泄殖腔开口大小也跟人类相去不远，虽然布鲁已经足够湿润，但是欧文还是试着从第一个手指开始。   
他注意到在他爱抚它的时候，布鲁闭上了眼睛，显然就像他推论的那样，它能够感觉到性快感。  
欧文插入第二根手指时，布鲁却突然地朝后退去，这举动让他有些惊讶。但很快布鲁凑到床边，舔了舔他湿漉漉的手，然后转过身，把粗长的尾巴移到另一边，对着他翘起屁股。  
“用手好吗？好姑娘……”  
迅猛龙回过头，用爪子扒拉着他的内裤，锐利的爪尖探进内裤边缘，轻易地扯裂了裤子。  
欧文有些狼狈地捂住勃起的下体。  
他当然知道这情况实在太过古怪，但在封闭的环境，单独的两个生命个体的相处，而且他的确对布鲁怀有感情，他第一次正视了布鲁的异性魅力。  
他知道这个世界上有的人会跟自己的狗结婚……甚至是性交。但是他并没有心理准备自己也亲身一试。  
然而，布鲁的确是美的生物，或许不是那种任何人都能感受到的美，但在他心中，他的确是把它当做一个小女孩看待。  
而现在，它已经是个大姑娘了，美丽的，散发着诱惑的……  
以及，危险而迷人的。

布鲁的爪子拉开了他的手，迅猛龙弯下腰，看着男人胯下肿胀的阴茎。  
它用鼻子嗅了嗅那里的气味，欢快地打了个响鼻，然后伸出舌头卷住它，从上到下地舔了一圈。  
欧文闭上眼睛，他此时知道自己之前的绝望并非真正的绝望，现在才是彻底绝望的时候。  
他很享受这个……来自迅猛龙的舔舐或者说……口交，几乎只用了一瞬间，他就紧绷得疼痛起来。   
“这不对……”他不知道自己是真的说出了这句话，还是理智在脑海里回荡的声音。  
欧文有些脑袋发晕地看着布鲁再度转过身，偏开尾巴，抬起屁股对他提出邀请。

恐龙的泄殖口因为动情而染着水样的光泽，微微张开的小口内部充血红肿，呈现出一种初开蔷薇花的红色。  
欧文下了床，来到布鲁身后，抚摸着它的尾巴。  
迅猛龙的尾尖颤抖着，这表示它非常舒服。  
他用手抚摸了一下那个入口，双手轻轻地扒开一些，那里开始轻微地收缩，透明的粘液从缝隙里滴落在地上。  
欧文握住布鲁的尾巴，调整了一下高低位置。  
布鲁回头看着男人，为自己等待太久而发出不悦的低咆。  
欧文咬了咬牙，低头看着自己的阴茎碰触着湿热狭窄的入口，他一寸一寸地插入里面，比人类体温高得多的恐龙泄殖腔立即开始强烈的收缩，宛若有无数肌肉形成的小嘴，紧紧地啜吸着他。  
欧文低低地呻吟着，尝试着抽动，这一开始很艰难，他不得不用抚摸的方式让布鲁放松。初次交尾的迅猛龙迅速地掌握到了要领，它开始配合在欧文抽出时放开，他彻底插入时才锁紧他。  
这是和人类交媾完全不同的体验，欧文开始觉得控制不住自己，他的身体从未尝试过这种异常的快感，他仿佛被从头到脚地吞噬进迅猛龙的体内。  
这种异种性交让他感到失去自我，他一次次地进入，试图更深，而比之人类要更弹性更好的入口在他的冲击中充分张开，甚至连他的阴囊都能吞噬。  
戳刺也给布鲁带来了很大的快感，它屡次回头看着身后的男人，在它的基因记忆里，繁殖期是危险而且可能带来疼痛的。  
这并不奇怪，爬行类和鸟类的雄性要么完全没有阴茎，要么总是长得形状怪异并拥有一些可怕的功能，比如某种鸭的阴茎比身体还长，是螺旋形的，能够从雌兽体内挖掘出先到者留下的精液。  
它的基因告诉它，如果迅猛龙雄性趴在它的身体上，它就会觉得疼痛和不适，它将变得心情暴躁，看准雄性射精的一瞬间转身咬它一大口，可能是纾解郁闷的良药。  
然而跟欧文的交尾和它的基因记忆不同，它觉得很舒服，光滑的，硬邦邦的东西解除了它体内的躁动，就像是夏天的冰块那样宜人。当他冲进它的身体，它感觉痒痒的，而且充实，它喜欢这种感觉，并且非常快乐。  
布鲁的上半身趴在地上，爪子抓着地上的泥土，留下数道深深的痕迹，它闭上眼睛，呼吸变得急促，欧文也感觉到被迅猛龙更紧地夹住。  
这种强力被压榨的感觉让他终于射精，布鲁的肌肉紧密地颤抖着，炽热的液体将他包裹，欧文有些难以置信地看着自己已经被迅猛龙的体液弄湿的下腹，仔细地品味着这种奇迹一般的认知。  
他看向半趴在地上的布鲁，它完全闭着眼睛，胸腔剧烈地起伏。  
它高潮了。  
欧文小心地抽出去，随着他的动作，大量的粘液从布鲁的泄殖腔口滴落，一些白色，大部分透明的体液被地面迅速吸收，留下黑色暧昧的痕迹。  
布鲁站起来，转过身抬起尾巴，舔了舔自己的下体。  
然后它开始舔欧文湿漉漉的腿跟同样滴着液体的半软阴茎。当它做完这件事，布鲁走到欧文床边趴下来，就像刚才只是一场梦那样，把它的头放在了他的枕边。  
欧文打开柜子，找出一条内裤穿上，他在床上坐了下来，听见布鲁开始发出迅猛龙式的鼾声。  
他确定自己爱它，比之前更多了一些，更复杂了一些。  
他在那里一直坐到天明，然后他弯下腰，吻了一下他的雌兽鳞片密布的额头。


	3. 03

03

 

关系是双向选择，而非单独个体可以决定，不论人还是恐龙

——————————————————————————

布鲁不会留下。  
欧文对迅猛龙摇了摇头，但布鲁还是看向了霸王龙消失的方向。  
克莱尔就在他身后，孩子们和她的呼吸声清晰可闻。  
但他眼里仍然只有布鲁。  
他从未距离纯粹的死亡如此之近，在这一天面对暴虐霸王龙之前，即便是来自布鲁的繁殖期威胁，也仍然不彻底的。  
布鲁带来的死亡威胁中糅杂着爱意，它从未真正地试图杀死他。  
而这一切直到现在，欧文才得以确定。

在北美蒙大拿州发掘的恐爪龙狩猎场里，破碎的恐爪龙化石说明，这种群体行动的猎食恐龙在狩猎腱龙时的举动近乎于疯狂。  
这种大型植食动物与恐爪龙的战斗就像狮子试图狩猎大象，恐爪龙们付出了死亡的代价才让腱龙彻底倒下。  
为了一口肉，这个恐爪龙群落付出了四条性命，这充分证明了恐爪龙在那种一往直前和不顾一切的杀戮偏爱。  
然而，布鲁的杀戮却跟它的族裔本能中对血与肉的渴求毫无关联。  
原因只有唯一的一个——它爱他。

在真正离开之前，布鲁仍然像过去那样，略微地歪着头看着他。  
刚挑战过比自己大接近十倍的变异恐龙，蓝色迅猛龙身上留下了无数伤痕，但它并不那么在意，它只是那样看着他，似乎在思索着什么。  
“留下来。”  
欧文听见自己的心说。  
但是他明白，自己的兽群至高地位大概率建立在水泥围墙、金属栅栏和食物管制之上。  
而现在，布鲁是一头无拘无束的自由迅猛龙。  
在这个岛屿上，它或许会有很多更强大的敌人，但也会拥有更多唾手可得的食物。  
而他只是一个并不能带来更多优势和帮助的同伴。

“我很抱歉。”

欧文看着布鲁，它孤零零地站在他面前不远处，熟悉而陌生。因为它的兽群已经不复存在，另外三头下位迅猛龙已经在战斗中死去。  
一场被布鲁带领的战斗，因为他的指令，为了保护人类而死去。  
他掠夺了布鲁的群落。  
这让他无法对布鲁说出一个命令，哪怕只是一个字，甚至是一个训练盘发出的有节奏的咔哒声。  
迅猛龙的眼神仍然滞留在他身上，但欧文看见它的跗关节已经转向并作出了奔跑的预备姿势。

“留下来，跟在我一起。”

他想这样说，但他知道自己不会提出这样的要求，人类从来都不是恐龙的归属……

……  
卵会被发现，是因为布鲁的情绪显得有些格外的紧张。  
蓝色迅猛龙在吃早点时姗姗来迟，查理兴奋地想要第一个进食，德尔塔用爪子刨了它一下，艾寇在一旁发出威胁的嘶嘶声。  
三条下位迅猛龙抓住一切机会试图改变自己在兽群中的排位，当布鲁不在跟前的时候，这差不多算是它们仨的保留节目。  
当欧文开始担心的时候，布鲁在远处露出了半条尾巴。  
三个聒噪的小伙伴一瞬间就安静下来，兽群的规则就是老大可以吃到最好吃的东西，如果要先行食用食物也需要得到许可，否则可能在吃到肉的同时就会被拧断脖子。  
“布鲁。”他朝那边喊，“嘿！到这儿来，姑娘。”  
或许是因为他语气中潜藏的异于平日的亲昵，布鲁倒退着从那边走出来，踏着小碎步跑向他。  
欧文拿出了一个大白老鼠，比平时的都要更大。  
但是布鲁来到兽群之前停了下来，凝视着他，发出一种急切的咯咯声。  
他把老鼠丢给布鲁，首领迅猛龙下意识地用嘴咬住，但它没有马上吞咽，而是张开嘴把老鼠扔到了地上。  
顺位第二的查理不失时机地试探了一下，伸出爪子把大老鼠朝自己拨过去，它的眼睛没有离开布鲁的脸，一旦首领迅猛龙表示不满，它就会迅速地退去。  
布鲁对这种偷偷摸摸的举动没有发脾气，查理马上叼起老鼠，仰头抛高，咔嚓咔嚓地吞了下去。这时候才发现查理捡了大便宜的艾寇和德尔塔朝它怒吼起来，但查理得意地昂着头，反而朝它们发出威胁的声音。  
欧文敏锐地察觉了布鲁不对劲儿，他扔给它另外一个白老鼠，布鲁接住了老鼠，再一次扔在了地上。  
这引起了一次小小的战争，艾寇和德尔塔互相示威，最后艾寇得到了大半只老鼠，德尔塔吃到了一个头。  
欧文提前结束了喂食，三只下位迅猛龙在他的许可命令下离开。欧文示意其他工作伙伴用肉块把其他迅猛龙吸引得远一些，打开栅栏走了进去。  
布鲁用腿撑起身体，朝他发出了咯咯声，它来回地站直又蹲下。  
“怎么了，好姑娘？”欧文伸出手，布鲁没有像平时一样靠过来，他有些焦虑地靠近了一些，布鲁朝后退了两步，似乎想要和他保持距离。  
“你生病了吗？”欧文担忧地问着。  
他的工作伙伴都知道布鲁对他而言和其他迅猛龙不一样 ，他们绝对不可能想到，他与它之间在训练者和受训者之外，已经多了一重隐秘的伴侣关系。  
布鲁摇了摇尾巴，看向灌木深处。  
它转过身朝那边跑去。  
欧文意识到可能它是想要对他展示什么，他跟了上去，很快看到了布鲁想要让他看的东西。

卵。  
被工整地安置在巢穴内的卵。

和人们以为的家养禽类会规律地产下无精卵不同，自然条件下的鸟类几乎不会在没交配的情况下产卵。  
恐龙也一样，它们虽然会在繁殖季性腺成熟，但没有经过交尾时雄性造成的刺激，就不可能真正的排卵。  
这是一种野生动物的自我保护，产卵对任何雌性来说都是消耗巨大的，很多鱼类甚至在产卵之后就会很快死去。  
布鲁和其他迅猛龙都曾经经历过繁殖季，欧文曾经观察到另外三只迅猛龙出现过一些骑跨行为，但它们从未产过一个卵，全雌性群落是无法达成这种生殖刺激的。  
他跟布鲁在前几天夜里那次激情而不为人所知的性爱正是现在这些卵的来源……在身体大小接近的情况下，他的插入显然打开了布鲁的生殖开关。

 

他试图阻止布鲁孵卵，但他也做不到强迫它不干这事儿。   
他甚至做了一个把布鲁吸引到固定笼里关起来，自己进去拿走这些卵的计划——反正在自然界中，也会有天敌时不时来毁坏这些卵，有时候甚至是体格小得多的丽颌龙。  
但是这个计划很快就被欧文自己否定了，布鲁只是在做它应该要做的事情，从它爬上他的床开始，它就遵循着它的肉体本能和自我想法做事。  
它并不是人类，也不应该由他去决定它到底要不要去孵化这些卵，当然，欧文也不愿意是由他亲自来让它感觉到痛苦。  
反正不管怎么样，那些卵都不可能孵化。

欧文终于对那些卵保持了沉默。  
在产卵兴奋期过去之后，布鲁很快恢复了正常的食欲，但是它对待下位迅猛龙的态度变得更加严苛，正如雌性鬣狗首领那样，它开始为自己的后代在兽群中的地位打下基础。  
然而在应该迎接来兽群新成员的那个时间节到来时，一切都没有改变。  
没有幼崽，什么都没有。   
布鲁固执地在窝里又蹲了数日，一直到欧文看到它烦扰地咬着那些开始盘旋在窝旁边的苍蝇。  
一直被体温捂着的无精卵已经坏了，那些敏感的逐臭昆虫比迅猛龙和人都更早发现这个事实。  
欧文发现一个卵的外沿有一小片灰绿色的斑纹，霉菌已经入侵腐坏的卵。  
第二天他过去看的时候，差不多所有的卵上都开始出现了这种象征毁灭的绿色。

苍蝇已经变得非常的多，迅猛龙不胜其扰地站起身来，在窝上方小心翼翼地转着圈。  
欧文突然感觉自己有些喘不过气。  
他慢慢地朝着那边走过去，布鲁背对着他停下来，转过头看着他。  
和之前每次他靠近时那种雌兽对雄兽对幼崽可能造成的潜在威胁而产生的排斥和威胁不同，此时布鲁铜黄的眼睛里闪烁着一种名为心虚的情绪。

欧文闻到空气里轻微的硫化氢味道，那就像是臭鸡蛋发出的气味。  
他抬起手，布鲁转过身，迟疑地低头看了看它已经臭掉的卵，小心地跨过窝，走到他面前。  
布鲁又回头看了看蛋，再看向他，它眯起眼睛，用鼻子顶了顶他的掌心，再回头看那些蛋。  
它仍试图让他为他们的卵做点什么。  
“这不是你的错。”欧文抚摸着布鲁的下颌，他走过去一些，动作缓慢地抱住迅猛龙的脖颈。  
人类和恐龙的身体紧贴在一起，布鲁更热一些的体温似乎传到了他的眼眶附近，让那个地方也开始有些发热。  
男人安抚了一下他的雌性迅猛龙，他走到那个窝旁边，朝布鲁摇了摇头。  
“没救了。”他说。  
布鲁靠近他，仔细地看着他的脸，它很快意识到了什么，伸出爪子在一个蛋上轻轻地敲打了一下。  
那个蛋迅速地裂开了，恶臭发绿的蛋液流了出来，苍蝇们兴奋地嗡嗡舞蹈着聚拢。  
布鲁迟疑了片刻，它开始敲打第二个卵。  
它的动作越来越粗暴，当最后一个卵被敲碎，布鲁站起来，它昂着头，发出一连串绵长的悲鸣声。  
三头下位迅猛龙来到布鲁身边，它们看看那些卵，又看向被男人拥抱着，发出哀声的首领迅猛龙。  
不知究竟的它们惶然而且不知所措地轻轻叫着，交流着，注视着，一直到臭味随着一场雨水的突然降临而散去。

……  
布鲁的目光终于从欧文身上彻底挪开了。  
他目送着迅猛龙远去的身影，没有表现出什么特别的感情。  
他听见女人和孩子们终于放松的喘息和庆贺自己终于活下来的轻叫声，欧文转过头，不出意外地看见了克莱尔眼中欣喜的泪水。  
他想起了那些最终坏去的卵，就像是在告诫他违背自然的最终结局。

让人的归于人。  
而恐龙的，属于恐龙。  
或许这才是对的……

但是他仍然感觉到了彻骨的心痛。  
欧文招呼着女人和孩子们，他看见了救援直升机出现在远方海面之上的天空里。  
坐在直升机里离开恐龙之岛时，欧文惆怅地看向那些绿色的草地和森林。

他把挚爱留在了这里。  
又或者，是他被布鲁抛弃了。  
欧文有些酸涩地想，他的好姑娘，布鲁，它是那么聪明，甚至能和霸王龙沟通。  
它可以快乐而自由地在这里活到终结之日。  
倘若没有意外，他将不再回来打扰它，它会忘记他，忘记他的命令，他和它的共度的那个离奇而令人激动的夜晚。   
如果它没有危险的话……他希望它能够自在地生活，哪怕代价是彻底将他掩埋在它的恐龙脑海里。  
男人用手捂住了眼睛，泪水刺激着他掌心的伤口，传来细微而锥心的疼痛。

数年之后，小酒馆里，已经跟动物行为学家分手的克莱尔坐在欧文·格雷迪对面，面前的啤酒瓶反射着锐利的光。  
“你不会放任布鲁死去的。”  
她对他说道。  
“我知道。”


	4. 04

04  
迅猛龙是完美杀手，也是敏捷的猎人——不只是对猎物而言。  
——————————————————————————————

 

在前往努布拉岛的前一夜，欧文几乎没有睡着。  
他坐在修筑了一半的木屋对面喝着啤酒，夜色宁静，他能够听到自己比平时更加激动的心跳声。   
爱意从未如此确定而迫切。  
在时隔四年之后，他确定对布鲁的感情在长久的分离中仍不断加深。  
就像那些被就在西太平洋里宛若泪珠的岛屿之上的恐龙，在人类离开之后，仍然生生不息地繁衍着。 

他想要去看他的迅猛龙，不，是他唯一的迅猛龙。  
是的，从布鲁自碎裂的蛋壳里抬起它小而圆润的头，他与它目光相对的那一刻开始，命运已经决定了他们彼此之间的关联。  
他深切地爱它，比他认为的更甚得多。或许布鲁也比它一贯表现出来的更加爱他……对此他充满期待，也想要进行证明。  
其他迅猛龙与他之间并不存在类似的情感，他并未觉得有什么不好，对于这些远古掠食动物而言，和人类这种地球晚辈之间有着极大鸿沟才是正常的情况。  
他很早就跟亨利·吴教授探讨过这件事——布鲁的基因混合或许起到了一种无法言明的效果，蓝纹迅猛龙的基因明显地让它更擅长和渴望跟人类的沟通。  
这是一种典型的基因突变。  
亨利·吴教授对布鲁的基因产生了极大的兴趣，如果布鲁可以有这样的突变，类似的驰龙属兽群都可能会有类似突变产生。

平行突变。  
亨利吴教授用这个古生物学词汇对此进行了定义。

但是，并没有出现第二个有类似突变个体。即便是在偌大的恐龙主题公园里，危险的肉食恐龙哪怕如丽颌龙这种超小型恐龙中也没有任何一头对人类另眼相看。  
晨曦即将出现时，欧文站起身，把酒瓶砸进火堆里。  
他最后看了看这座未完工的房子，提上行囊果断地离开了这个隐居之地。

欧文比他想的更快回到这里。  
当他站在那堆被雨水冲刷而四散的灰烬之前，那个在回程路上临时购买的行囊袋从他胳膊上滑下去，发出轻轻的噗声。  
没有被火焰烧焦的草籽萌出绿色的叶片，自焦黑的木炭旁探出头来。  
一株爬山虎在显得不那么崭新的房屋木架上蜿蜒着，欧文能看到它攀在木头上的粉红色透明小爪。  
当他不在这里的时候，万物依旧生长。

男人的肩头颤抖着，他宽阔的后背逐渐弯曲成弧。  
布鲁在那个黑暗的，充满巴洛克气息的雨夜里再度扔下了他。   
或许人生就是一次又一次地重复着已经发生过的一切，他曾经为了一点小事跟一个女孩分手，在他还很不成熟的时候。  
然后在克莱尔身上，这种事情又再度重演。  
他很清楚，这件事跟布鲁无关，又或许的确有一定的关系——毕竟他心中永远有一个被某个强大而美丽的生命体所爱的过去作为支撑点，不会因为她无情的言语而真正崩溃。

布鲁仍然爱他。   
欧文渐渐蹲下去，高大的男人蜷缩得像一个小小的球体。   
他笑着，但又发出哽咽的声音。  
四年的时间在它的肉体上凿下印记，重逢之时，欧文注意到它变得更大了一点，皮肤上的纹路更加细密。  
它的猎杀爪幽黑的外套变得更加锋利，显然在得到自由之后，布鲁找到了一块更加适合磨爪子的石头。  
首领迅猛龙的神情也变得更加狡黠，让他不由得揣测起岛上那些体格巨大而温和的鸟脚亚目恐龙中有多少亡命于布鲁的爪下。  
它很快就认出了他。  
欧文不能确定布鲁到底是先听到他的声音，还是先嗅出他的气味，但他作为人类与迅猛龙相比万分笨拙的感知能够告诉他这一切。  
布鲁的目光在一霎的时间里变得温柔。

欧文有些艰难地呼吸着，他看向那所半成品的房子，回忆着布鲁在他面前中的那一枪，那几乎杀死了迅猛龙，他不得不冒险采集霸王龙的血来给它输血，才让它得以逃脱死神的魔爪。  
霸王龙在采血的最后关头醒来，如果没有克莱尔的机敏，他几乎不可能或者离开霸王龙的笼子。  
他并不畏惧，布鲁和他的兽群只剩下他和它而已，当它倒下，他便是首领迅猛龙的最后依靠。  
然而这一切都无法留下布鲁。  
他眼看着布鲁为了自己与基因怪物肉搏，那头暴虐迅猛龙有更长和灵活的前爪，更大的体重，但布鲁仍然战胜了它。  
当暴虐迅猛龙从房顶掉落，被刺穿而死去，布鲁站在它的尸体上咆哮时，他的担忧就像被刺破的水球那样砰然炸裂。  
死去的可能是布鲁，而他绝不能接受这样的结果。  
“留下。”这一次，他终于说出了他所想的挽留。  
但布鲁只是看向了装载恐龙们的笼子……

它是如此的聪颖、慧黠，而他也绝不是一个骗子和笨蛋。  
对于恐龙而言，这个世界上没有真正的安全之所——不是被人类定义、而是对恐龙而言的那一种。  
于是他仍是独自一人。

欧文站起身来，他开始打量起这座房子，努力回忆着在离开之前修筑工作进行到什么部分。   
然后他走上前去，开始捡起那些被草丛掩盖的木方，试着判断它们是否还能继续用在这所房子之上。  
他已经拒绝了克莱尔关于留下的那些邀请，虽然梅茜希望他能留在洛克伍德城堡，但他还是在协助修缮之后就离开了。  
那个小女孩总是让他想起布鲁还是幼崽的时候，但他明白自己更合适自己一个人呆着。

当欧文开始给房屋上防水漆时，他发现自己的回归其实是一个等待的开端。  
穿着工装吊带裤的动物行为学家因此加快了手上的工作。  
离开庄园的恐龙们起初被捉到了一些，另外一些却仿佛泥牛入海一样消失在人类的世界里。  
这其中就包括了布鲁。  
虽然在那个湿漉漉的冰冷夜晚，布鲁决然的离去引发了欧文的一些忧虑，但在这段时间没有消息就是最好消息的情况之下，欧文的内心开始有了一种异样的期待。  
他开始猜想布鲁此时游荡在北美大地的什么地方，它是会回到自己的同类曾经狩猎腱龙的蒙大拿，还是会偷偷在月夜下的城市中藏踪匿影。  
又或许，它会翻越国境线，越过哥伦比亚边缘的荒漠……  
他可能得到关于迅猛龙的信息，也可能永远不会，但他仍在期待着。

房子修筑得很快，但已干燥的油漆仍然在散发着一些不太好的气味。  
等到欧文正式住进来的时候，深秋已经到来。  
动物行为学家打开门时，一只灰色的爪子也消失在卧室白色的门框旁。  
欧文把包裹扔在地上，戴上超厚的保护手套走进去，从壁炉里掏出一头惊恐的北美浣熊。  
当他想要把这个家伙扔出家门时，这头有些瘦弱的、一看就是这个夏天断奶的年轻雌性浣熊紧紧地用爪子抱住了他的手套。  
欧文的脚步停了下来。  
在布鲁长到一头羊那么大的时候，它开始学会那种独特迅猛龙式的撕咬和踢踹。  
除了他之外的工作人员只能穿着厚重的保护服跟它们进行接触。  
布鲁也会这样抱紧他的手。   
一开始它非常不习惯猎食时和拥抱时所用力量的差异性，好几次它的勾爪都挠伤了他。  
但是它终于学会用腕部抱得紧一些，勾爪尽量向上翻起的方式来抱他。  
在布鲁还小的时候，迅猛龙用这种方式来祈求更多的鱼或者鸡蛋，后来是它偏爱的啮齿类动物。  
然后……

欧文想起那个夜，布鲁温柔的抱拥。  
他走到墙角，把浣熊丢进准备用来存放东西的手工铁皮箱里，插上了锁。  
在这天夕阳落下时，欧文打开了电灯。  
一个小型的狗窝出现在房屋走廊里。  
动物行为专家往里面放了一些铺设房顶剩下的干草，回到屋里小心地打开箱子，把浣熊逃出来塞进窝里。  
浣熊在一盘牛奶的诱惑下留在了窝里，然后它就一直留在了那里。 

冬季的第一场雪覆盖大地时，已经变得肥胖不堪的浣熊拒绝冬眠，欧文不得不给它开了个门洞，用废轮胎上切下来的胶皮做了个狗洞，这样浣熊就可以进来烤火和吃剩饭，而不用冒着寒风把门打开。  
深冬的某一天，浣熊突然不见了。  
欧文蹲在它的窝前，看着那个已经因为它的体格变化扩大过好几次的窝门，有些费解地回忆着昨夜的情形。  
他是被爪子刨地的声音惊醒的。  
欧文搓揉着眼睛，没有在壁炉旁的超市出清大特价时购入的圣诞色坐垫上看到浣熊。  
他把目光转向了门，发现因为他的姑息养奸而存储了太多脂肪的浣熊头朝外地卡在了狗洞 上。  
他没有太在意这件事，只是稍微反省了一下自己对这头野生动物的放任，然后用拖鞋底踩着浣熊的屁股把它给推了出去。  
欧文·格雷迪是一个能训练恐龙的人，来他家吃饭的浣熊当然也不会在房间里拉屎——他以为浣熊那个时间出去当然是为了出清直肠和膀胱。  
然而浣熊一直到第二天的中午还不见踪影。  
欧文有些紧张，他从窝旁站起来朝四处看去，试图寻找浣熊的踪影。  
但异常的事情还有更多，平日聚满了冬季急需热量的小鸟喂食器旁边一头鸟儿都没有，当然也没有那些嘈杂而富于生命力的鸟鸣声。  
欧文迅速地打开门走进屋里，从门后拿出霰弹枪。  
敢住在人迹罕至的郊外，欧文当然不会缺少这种护身之物。  
在包里揣上足够的子弹，欧文冷静地打开门走进雪地里。人类一般无法让动物的行动迹象彻底消失，尤其是那些轻盈的小鸟，它们一贯不太认为单独的人类个体能给自己带来多大威胁，也不会轻易停止进食。   
是动物。  
强大的，危险的动物。

欧文小心地端着枪，慢慢地前进着，同时观察身周的环境变化。  
沙沙的声音传来，他转过身，看见一株小树墨绿色的枝条在风中颤抖。  
声音来自枝条上抖落的残雪。  
欧文小心地朝向那边靠过去，他来到树后，一些东西映入他的眼帘。  
他小心地举着枪观察了一下四周，然后蹲了下去，在他做出蹲下的这个动作时，他听见自己剧烈如擂鼓的心跳声。  
数枚比张开手掌更大的两趾鸟形爪印镶嵌在树下的雪地里。  
欧文伸出手，试着碰触面前那枚爪印。  
在即将碰到的刹那，他停下来，闭上眼睛。  
他不敢相信。  
完全不敢相信。  
镇定片刻之后，他睁开眼，这一次，他真正地抚了上去。  
冰冷而崎岖的手感告诉他，爪印是真实存在的，而非他的幻想。

一颗长长的、布满细密鳞片的头颅从他身后慢慢地探向他。  
温暖的鼻息拍打在男人的脖颈上。  
迅猛龙灰粉色的舌尖舔舐着人类柔软的耳垂。  
沉重的楔形头颅终于落在欧文肩上。  
咯咯咯……

欧文闭上眼，枪从他手里落下去，陷进冰冷的雪里。  
他抬起空空如也的右手，感觉到一个熟悉的轻撞。  
“布鲁……”  
欧文轻轻地说道……


	5. 05

05  
人和恐龙都在屋里。  
迅猛龙躺在壁炉旁边的地板上，弯曲的勾爪状似无聊地摩擦着那块曾经属于浣熊的地垫。  
空气里多了一重沉重的呼吸声。  
温暖的橘红色火焰让温血恐龙远离寒冷冰雪，布鲁的头紧贴着欧文的大腿，它已经睡着了。  
欧文注视着溅射火星的烈焰，他的右手无意识地在布鲁的脖颈和下颌缓慢地抚摸着。  
光滑的坚硬鳞片摩挲着他的掌心……

在小树林边缘，迅猛龙出现在男人面前。  
它的爪子大部分因为身体的沉重而陷入雪中，灰黑色的身体和从头部延伸到尾部的条纹在白雪的映衬下变得更加扎眼。  
存在感强烈的恐龙喷着鼻，摇晃着脑袋。  
一些积雪从它的脑袋上滑下去，被甩到欧文脸上。  
然后布鲁朝他打了个涕泪横流式的喷嚏。

欧文抬手擦了擦脸，有些埋怨地再度呼唤了布鲁。  
与此同时，他感觉到热流从冰冷的鼻梁庞掠过，一直流淌到有些杂乱的胡须里。  
迅猛龙朝动物行为学家靠近了一点，伸着头在欧文的脸上舔舐起来。  
“不，别舔……”  
欧文有些无奈地偏过头，拒绝这种过分黏答答的碰触。  
然后他在布鲁的牙缝里看到一些灰色的绒毛和粉色的丝状肌肉。  
欧文试图固定住迅猛龙的头颅，而布鲁对此颇为不快，但最终欧文还是得到了自己想要的东西——那一小撮被口水弄湿的毛发。  
“呃……最好事情不是我想的那样。”欧文把咯咯叫着的布鲁凑到自己眼前的头推开一些，仔细地观察了一下那些毛。  
当发现那些毛的深浅和形态都跟自己以为的不同之后，欧文松了口气，拍了拍布鲁的鼻子。  
“不是浣熊。”  
他说道。  
那头肥胖懒惰的野生动物应该只是察觉到迫近的危险预先逃走了而已。

当他这么判断的时候，他突然回忆起浣熊把自己卡在狗洞里俨然已经是昨天半夜时分的事情。  
欧文有些不赞同地看向布鲁，男人眼中的神情让迅猛龙歪了歪脑袋。  
当读懂欧文的眼神时，迅猛龙眨了眨眼睛，抬起头昂昂地叫了两声。  
“等我确认以后再跟你讨论这件事。”  
他缓慢地在迅猛龙面前蹲下，把地上的霰弹枪拿起来。  
布鲁迅速地朝后退了一步，冲欧文大声地咆哮。  
整个小山谷都好像在抖动着，被震落的雪从树上簌簌滑下啊，迅猛龙有些激动地抖动起着身体，头朝下压着，做出攻击的预备势。  
“嘘……别紧张，布鲁。嘿！看着我，好姑娘——”欧文给它展示那只现代武器。  
他朝它靠近了一些，迅猛龙凝视他片刻，伸出鼻子嗅了嗅枪的气味。  
当布鲁在枪上闻到昔日兽群首领的气味，它仍有些紧张但终于勉强地放下心来。  
“我永远不会用它对着你，布鲁。”欧文叹了口气，把目光从迅猛龙的腿部移开。  
在那里，在鳞片的中间有一块浅色的地方，那是他重返努布拉岛时布鲁被人射击过的瘢痕。  
由于对他的信任，迅猛龙差点因此丢掉性命。

欧文招呼了一下布鲁，迅猛龙跟上了他的脚步。  
他没有走向正门，而是绕到了房子背面。  
在窗户下面，他发现了布鲁的脚印，而且发现了一个通往木屋下的土道。  
土道的宽度足够成年迅猛龙进出。  
欧文蹲下来拂去积雪，在泥土上找到一些深深的抓痕。  
拍去手上沾到的泥土，动物行为学家凝视着土道漆黑的深处，他几乎能够重建起昨天半夜发生的事——  
当他和浣熊都睡着的时候，不知道通过何种手段追踪到这里的布鲁并没有第一时间来找他，而是通过挖洞的方式潜入了屋子地下。  
布鲁的这种行为是一种很不符合恐龙本性的异常举动。当地球还属于恐龙时，它的气候既湿润又温暖，这样才能生长出巨大而丰富的植物来支持体格庞大的恐龙群落的存在。  
跟现在的掠食动物不同，恐龙们并不用洞穴作为藏身之所，它们更类似非洲草原上的狮子，吃饱之后找个舒适的地方一躺就可以休息。  
即便是在努布拉岛的迅猛龙围场，他也从来没有观察到有任何一头迅猛龙有挖掘洞穴的行为。  
“这是你学到的，是吗？”欧文转过头看着蓝纹迅猛龙，它正在他身后举着爪子，沉下腰和他一起看着那个洞。  
他曾经见过布鲁跟霸王龙进行沟通，欧文绝不会意外布鲁会观察其他现代动物并且学习它们的生存智慧。  
很显然，它不但学会了挖洞藏身，而且很小心地观察了他的生活。它藏在距离他只有一班之隔的地方，安静得就像只剩下呼吸。  
只有那头可能会被当做口粮的浣熊察觉到了地下的异常之处。  
“好姑娘，你真聪明。”欧文这样说着。  
迅猛龙从男人的语气里听出了赞许，它昂昂地叫了两声，咽喉鼓动着发出得意的颤音。  
欧文站起身，凝视着他的迅猛龙。  
“欢迎回家。”他对布鲁说。  
男人的声音轻微地哽咽着，以至于在单词和单词之间有了一些不同的节律。  
布鲁靠过来，用自己的额头顶了顶他的额头。  
欧文伸出手，抚摸着布鲁鳞片密布的爪子，然后他转过身，带着迅猛龙走向房门……

欧文的姿势有些让他的腿感到麻痹。  
为了跟躺下休息的恐龙更好地接触，他盘着双腿坐在地板上。  
当布鲁把它硕大的脑袋放上来时，那种令人心安的沉重让男人没有第一时间拒绝它的依靠。  
逃命的浣熊可能睡在了某个寒冷的洞穴里，它身上依靠剩饭长出的厚厚脂肪让欧文并不为它的冬眠感到担心。  
事实上，他真正一直为之感到担忧的只有布鲁。  
恐龙正是因为气候的变化变得极为剧烈而逐渐从地球上消失的。食量巨大的远古生物在冰川造成的凋零世界中失去了存活的基础。  
谁都不知道，离开了四季如春的努布拉岛，这些恐龙到底能不能熬过北美的冬季。  
就像永远会担心自己已成年的孩子的父母，他也牵挂着拥有恐龙中最高智慧的布鲁。

欧文长长地叹息着，他柔情地抚弄着布鲁的脖颈，在迅猛龙肩部上方找到一些抓伤又愈合的痕迹。  
鳞片的排列因为伤口愈合不平显得有些混乱，男人屏住呼吸，用手指度量了一下抓痕的长宽，发现那可能是一头棕熊给迅猛龙留下的纪念。  
根据疤痕的愈合情况推断，这个伤口应该出现在不太久之前的深秋，很可能是布鲁在观察棕熊做出的冬眠准备之后将其猎杀。  
这就不难解释布鲁挖掘藏身洞穴的本领从何而来。那头倒霉的棕熊很可能刚蜷进洞穴开始冬眠，就被突然出现的杀手迅猛龙痛下毒手。  
在自然生态中，猎食与被猎食，生与死每时每刻都在发生。  
一个合格的动物行为学家对自然世界的一切都能保持平静的心情。  
但布鲁对他而言，并不仅仅是自然世界和人类科学所造的奇迹。

它也是……爱。

欧文试着调整自己的坐姿，他已经快要感觉不到自己的双腿了。  
男人的姿势调整惊动了熟睡中的迅猛龙，布鲁霍然睁开了铜黄的双眼，不快地发出细密的咯咯声。  
迅猛龙转过头，让男人落入自己眼中。  
欧文有些狼狈地笑起来，他的腿在恢复知觉的一刹那里宛若遭遇了一万根细针的戳刺。  
“继续睡，好姑娘。”他说，“来到这里找到我，你一定已经累坏了。”  
男人想起被自己放在墙角的那个超大号冷冻柜，里面塞满了他狩猎的鹿。  
在迅猛龙到来之后的这一天里，他为了填饱布鲁饥渴的胃，差不多让那里面的鹿肉减少了三分之一的数量。  
当布鲁吃饱以后，它就会乖巧地卧在地上看着他，然后慢慢倒下入眠。  
当然，它一开始还是有些介意壁炉里的火堆，但因为他的存在，它还是很快就睡了过去。  
很快他就必须跟布鲁一起出去进行冬季狩猎了，或许凿开河面钓鱼也是一个好主意……

但这个时候的迅猛龙应该还很饱，而且它身上除了那头熊留下的抓伤，还有一些别的动物留下的伤痕。  
很显然，在它找到这里的漫长路途中，它的经历堪称无比丰富。  
“继续睡。”他这样说，也这样期待着迅猛龙可以在这个夜晚可以尽情休息。  
然而迅猛龙并没有像他想要的那样再度睡去。  
布鲁抬起一条腿，像一个蹬单车的人那样在空中晃了晃，然后把腿朝后尽量伸得直了一些。  
与此同时，它昂着头，用鼻子在男人的腹部隔着睡衣磨蹭起来。

“你想做什么？”欧文有些无奈地推着恐龙坚硬的头。  
“好……姑娘……”  
动物行为学家听见自己迟疑的、难以置信的声音。  
在火光的照耀下，迅猛龙相对较背后色泽更浅的腹部，双腿之间的位置。  
他曾经亲密接触过的泄殖腔所在的位置，有什么东西缓慢地探了出来。  
那是两根有些类似花的雌蕊的东西，整体呈现出半透明的白色，随着它们的逐渐膨胀和探长，红色从半透微张的鳞片粘膜表皮下透露出来，在它们的头部部分还有着一圈极短的柱状凸起。  
当它们完全膨胀，呈现在欧文面前时，他发现自己完全忘记了呼吸。  
那是一组冷血动物常见的半阴茎结构。

“BOY？”  
欧文费解地看向迅猛龙仰视他的长脸。  
“咕咯咯。”  
布鲁得意地打着鸣。  
缓慢伸出的爪子朝后尽量伸展着，避免抓伤男人的皮肤。  
迅猛龙抚摸着男人惊讶的脸，伸出舌头，馋涎欲滴地舔了舔嘴。  
它现在吃得很饱。  
重获自由之后罕见的饱腹和温暖催生了一种它在这数年中早已获得，却未曾进行过使用的本能。  
灰粉色的舌尖舔舐着爪下男人的面庞，尾巴咚咚地拍打着木地板。  
迅猛龙朝久别的男人发出了交尾申请。


	6. 06

06

冰冷的夜晚，月光被积雪反射出冷蓝色的光芒，孤独的郊区木屋窗户里泄出暖黄的光。  
“是的，克莱尔，是我。”  
细碎的声音在有些空旷的屋内回荡着，动物行为学专家的声音里有一种微妙的无奈感。

这正是自于正在干扰通话的迅猛龙。  
当欧文打电话时，布鲁不停地想把鼻子凑到手机旁边去，他不得不打开那台捡回来的破电视，调大一点声音，然后用手尽量遮住迅猛龙的鼻孔，避免自己陷入需要解释巨大呼吸声的境地。  
然而这引起了女人的不快。

“是你给我打电话的，欧文·格雷迪，而且现在是半夜。你不觉得至少应该有点礼节上的尊重吗？”  
欧文用拇指按住手机话筒，用力把布鲁从肩膀上推开。  
“不！呆在那儿，听明白了吗？”  
男人严词厉色地说道。  
布鲁摇晃着脑袋，发出低哑的哼唧声，那听起来就像是恐龙的上下牙齿在打颤时磕出来的动静。  
“嘿！克莱尔，我就是……突然想知道关于布鲁的一些事。 ”欧文伸出一根手指，不赞同地凝视着布鲁，无声地做出“别”的口型。

“布鲁，你得到它的消息了吗？”克莱尔的声音明显地兴奋起来，“它去找你了？”  
“没有。”欧文果断地否认道，“但是我想找到它。”  
他叹了口气，终于摊开手，轻轻地挠着再度靠近的迅猛龙的下巴。   
男人与恐龙四目相对地互相凝视着。  
“你知道的，克莱尔，布鲁对我来说和其他恐龙意义不同。”  
察觉到男人从动作到语气释放出的温柔，布鲁眯起眼睛，顺从地享受起欧文的爱抚。  
“好吧！”女人的失望从话语中透露出来，“所以，你想要我提供什么帮助？”  
“呃……我需要它的DNA系谱，我只知道在外表显色上迅猛龙每一个都有所不同，它们是基因调和的产物，我需要了解初吴博士到底给布鲁加入了什么基因片段。”

欧文下意识地朝布鲁腿间看了一眼。  
当他发现那地方长出了令人惊诧的东西之后他就打开了房间里的灯，实际看过之后他就再也无法做到可以不介意迅猛龙双腿之间的那个部位。  
那的确、真的、实在是太超出人类可以想象的范畴了。

“事实上我也缺乏那些资料，你知道的，大部分在世界关门大吉的时候就被永远留在努布拉岛上了。”克莱尔在那边说，“不过我可以给你暴虐迅猛龙的基因模型拆解——”  
“你们研究了它的尸体？”  
“是的，亨利·吴为了培养出像布鲁那样聪明的家伙，当然运用了和布鲁类似的基因配比。”克莱尔说道，“拆解刚完成不久，你需要的话我可以发送给你。”  
“太感谢了！”欧文快速地说道，“麻烦你尽快给我……呃……我听说了一些可能是布鲁留下的痕迹，正打算开始寻找它。”  
“这个时间？你打算出门？”克莱尔难以置信地问道。  
“差不多就是这样。”欧文摇摇头，看着撅起屁股摇晃着尾巴的迅猛龙。  
“好吧好吧！你总是这样，晚安！欧文。”  
“晚安，克莱尔。”  
欧文把手机拿下来，很快听见它传来信息接收的叮当声。

“噢……不……”  
翻阅着花花绿绿的基因检测报告，动物行为学家有些头疼地捏住双眼中间的鼻梁，用力地捏了捏那个地方。  
酸胀感迅速驱散了欧文脑海中那些纷扰的思绪，而这个动作也中断了迅猛龙的享受。  
布鲁发出一种近似于幼年迅猛龙的吱咯声，微微拧了拧头，歪着看向欧文。  
在过去欧文习惯于听到布鲁发出这种声音。  
这种奇妙的，返老还童式的叫声曾经被他密切地观察和分析过。  
布鲁几乎只会在跟他交流的时候发出这种幼齿的声音，和其他迅猛龙之间则一次都没有运用过。  
这种方式近似于猫咪，许多主人完全不知道，每天对着自己喵喵叫的猫咪彼此交流时从来都只会嗷呜嗷呜地嚎叫。  
这是一种邀宠式的叫声，唯独出现在主人和宠物彼此之间，是一种特化后的跨种类语言。  
“你不会知道你有什么动物的DNA的……”欧文朝迅猛龙呶起嘴来。  
布鲁换了一个方向拧它的楔形头。  
“是Monopterus albus……”欧文叹了口气，挑起眉毛。  
“咯咕？”  
“一种亚洲人的水田里常见的动物，属黄鳝亚科。”欧文朝布鲁展示手机上被放大的DNA片段。  
迅猛龙观察了一下手机，抬起爪子朝欧文靠近了一些，嗅了嗅那个发光的长方块。  
“这种动物一开始都是雌性，在发情交配并且生育一次之后，它们就会变性成为雄性。”  
动物行为学专家看着蓝纹迅猛龙将前爪搭上自己的胳膊，认命地把手机扔到了沙发上。  
迅猛龙轻而缓慢地靠近欧文，用它扇动的鼻孔碰触着他的额头。  
“你想怎么做？布鲁。”  
欧文闭上眼睛，在黄色的灯光中，男人的睫毛微微颤抖。

迅猛龙的回应是用舌头舔舐着他的脸庞，欧文感觉到那条湿热的长舌头在胡须中穿越，攀上他的耳朵，在耳洞里试探了一下。  
他的身体微微发抖，迅猛龙停了下来，在他耳边极轻微地像条幼龙那样叫唤。  
“如果你是个人……好姑娘，不，现在得叫你好小伙了，你这样做可是在犯规。”  
“咯咯咯咯……”  
回答欧文的是迅猛龙轻快但满含欲望的连续鸣声，以及爬上他身体的反射着光芒的黑爪子。  
“别那样问我，我当然爱你。”  
男人对他那头总是失而复得的恐龙说道。  
“但你得明白，这总是……”欧文有些生气地看向迅猛龙下腹那两根再度冒头的半阴茎，“总是有些令人别扭。”  
“上一次我好歹还扮演了雄性，而现在？”欧文费解地看着迅猛龙那两根越探越长的两根玩意，长长地叹了口气。  
“我猜你想把那玩意塞什么地方，对吗？”  
仿佛回应他的提问，迅猛龙朝前走了两步，杀戮爪上弯曲的趾甲在木质地板上悄然叩击着。  
笃笃笃……  
“别跟暴虐迅猛龙学。”男人头疼地把迅猛龙推开，他迅速地走开，迅猛龙不甘心地紧跟在他后面。  
在柜子里找到一大罐冬季用来防皮肤皲裂的凡士林，欧文下意识地摇了摇头。  
“不，别过来，现在别。”  
他抱着那个有些丑陋的塑料罐子走到电灯开关旁，想了想，最终还是没有关上灯，而是拉上了窗帘。

已经变成雄性的迅猛龙亦步亦趋地跟着男人。  
布鲁的身体朝前探着，鼻孔里吸入大量带着欧文身上气味分子的空气。  
早在白垩纪，肉食恐龙们已经开始进化出近似现代鳄鱼的感知结构，动物的嗅觉甚至能够帮助它们察觉到人类的情绪。  
布鲁能够确定的是，欧文闻起来和看起来都有一些紧张，但与此同时，它也嗅到了熟悉的性欲的气味。

当它随着霸王龙第一次离开欧文的时候，它发现自己逐渐地开始产生了某种变化。  
它的肌肉变得更加发达和膨大，动作变得更加灵敏，追逐猎物的时候感觉更能够随心所欲。  
然后，它开始感受到一种与之前不同的发情热。  
那仍然是肿痛和湿痒的。  
但是似乎从身体渴望纳入什么逐渐变成了渴望被什么收入其中。  
而且它变得不那么准时，不再只是发生在某个气候舒适万物繁衍的季节里。

在迅猛龙的脑袋里，在享受自由的间隙中，它总是为这种横生野草一般的欲望所迷惑，它甚至会在仲夏和微冷的努布拉之冬的夜晚做梦。  
在梦里，它溜进那个熟悉的房间，无心于冰柜里藏着的大白老鼠和新鲜冻鱼。  
它的目标在床上。  
兽群中的首领，它的配偶的气味浓厚地袭来。

当蓝纹迅猛龙在晨曦中醒来，它会发现梦境与记忆的不同。  
在梦里，它把下身肿胀湿润的东西插入男人体内，就像事实上男人曾经对它做过的那样。  
这才是对的。  
它可以感觉到这一点。  
它想要欧文，非常想要他，让他的身体包裹它，就像在梦里那样。

欧文站在床边，布鲁微微地蹲在他身后，鼻子凑在他的睡裤边打了个响鼻。  
它并不知道男人正在做出一个有些艰难的决定——让自己成为一个跨种族性行为的承受者。  
欧文·格雷迪对动物之间的同性性行为当然并不陌生，事实上他还非常清晰地知道这种举动除了取乐之外更彰显着兽群地位的高低。  
上位者自然而然地靠着爬跨下位者施与恩典，很多下位者乐意这样做得到上位者的宠爱，献媚来获取一定的群落地位。  
但这种举动与现在的情况有微妙的不适用问题，布鲁和他已经是迅猛龙兽群的最后幸存者。  
无论谁高谁低都不会改变他与它的关系。  
从某种意义上看，布鲁和欧文·格雷迪只有彼此。  
这让欧文做出了今夜的那个决定。

他把凡士林放在床边，用手抚摸着已经杵到腰上的迅猛龙的头，然后走进了浴室。   
布鲁跟了进去。  
浴室里很快响起冲水的声音。  
布鲁把头伸进花洒下面，热水让它闭起眼睛。  
欧文推搡着恐龙，小心地用手指碰触着自己下身准备被进入的地方。  
当他第一次看清迅猛龙半阴茎上的鳞片时，他就知道必须得做好准备，  
那些鳞片显然并不坚硬，但是对于从来没有接受过进入的他而言绝不会好对付。  
而且……  
欧文抬起手，在热流中抚摸着迅猛龙脖颈上的热水。  
他能够感觉到自己的渴望。

想要的并不只是吃饱喝足的布鲁，他自己也在这些年里幻想过跟迅猛龙在一起做爱。  
或者说，交尾……不管是怎样。  
他必须承认，自己想要布鲁。  
只是现在和他想象的不太一样，产生了一些偏差……  
但不管怎么样，当他们真正的久别重逢，这一切就必然会自然而然地发生。

他们永远不会有卵了……再也不会。  
他能够给布鲁的，有且只有这些。  
男人低下头，用手指扩张着自己，水流从他的脊背上滚落下去。  
迅猛龙听见欧文发出的有些勉强和痛苦的喘息声，它警觉地观察起男人的行为，把头伸向他身后。  
湿润的舌头缠上男人的手腕，迅猛龙舔舐着男人的手，逐渐地探像那个手指进入的小口。  
“不……布鲁……”  
细长湿热的东西裹挟着热水伸进被自己弄得微微开口的地方。  
欧文的手掌按在热水开关上，水流戛然而止。

赤裸而精壮的男人双手贴着墙壁，分开腿站在墙边，一头迅猛龙弯着腰在他身后劳作着。  
“……嗯……我的天……”  
欧文闭上眼，那条人类绝对无法长出来的长舌舔进他的深处，灵活地扭动着，刺激着。  
“停下，布鲁！停下！”  
他不得不大声地命令迅猛龙停止这次奇妙而深入的舌舔。

“到床上去。”  
男人抱着他的恐龙的头，吻了吻它被水冲得湿漉漉的嘴巴。  
欧文用浴巾擦干布鲁的头，有些脚步虚浮地带着它回到房间里。  
“别太粗暴，宝贝儿。”  
欧文握了握布鲁的爪子。  
“现在，你要开始干我了，好小伙。”  
赤身裸体的男人朝恐龙挤出一个笑容。


	7. 07

07

恐龙卧在床上。  
布鲁倾斜着身体，保持着一个以恐龙来说绝不正常的姿势。

这仅次于彻底完全地用背躺在地面上，是一种很难在危险到来的时候能够立即让迅猛龙蹦起来的姿势。  
也就是说，自然状态下的布鲁，是不太可能主动这样侧躺的。  
当然，即便是现在，这也违背了布鲁体内来自远古的动物本能。  
雄性迅猛龙对于失去自己身体的全盘控制感到不安，光滑鳞片之下，肌肉正轻颤着，保持着用力收缩的紧张状态。

布鲁的爪子有些难耐地挠着床单，拧起的棉布纠缠在弯曲锐利的爪子尖端，不时从那双爪子中间传来细微的撕裂声。  
它轻微地晃荡着脑瓜，微微地张开嘴，探出嘴外的舌尖一下又一下地舔舐着近在咫尺的男人。  
从脊椎那边传来的湿漉漉的碰触让欧文的动作变得更加迟滞。  
即便对于雄性人类而言，这也是一个有些过于艰难的任务——欧文注视着面前因为靠近而被放大的恐龙半阴茎这样想到。

还算明亮的灯光下，这两根狰狞的玩意儿被染上了一点令人放松的橘黄色，结合原本半透明的粉色，乍看上去更类似于白种人类性器的色彩。  
但这似乎更强调了动物跨种群的特质，恐龙的两根阴茎就像一个树杈那样沿着腹部朝上伸展着，精准地说这仍然是一根雄性生殖器，但在探出身体三分之一的地方开始分叉。  
欧文的手和这两根恐龙阴茎都染满了粘液，更多清亮但散发着浓厚腥味的粘液从布满肉质瘤状物的顶端泌出。  
男人在刚才已经充分地爱抚过恐龙的半阴茎，他发现两根阴茎充分勃起之后的大小单独而言都近似于一个中偏大号的人类阴茎。  
欧文舔了舔嘴唇，感觉到布鲁的舌头朝他臀部滑动，他的迅猛龙显然并没有打算继续忍耐。

“你真是个坏家伙。”欧文抬起腰，调整成趴跪的姿势，轻声地念叨着。  
温存暗哑的语调得到温暖的鼻息回馈，他的迅猛龙聪慧地领悟了他的意思，那条灵活的，宛若人类手指的长舌开始徘徊在他的臀缝里。  
当布鲁的舌尖推开已经变得有些柔软的小孔，男人的舌头也贴在了其中一根冒水的恐龙阴茎上。  
微咸的体液的味道比欧文想的要浓厚更多，他过去从来没有弄到过恐龙的性液，事实上他突然想起来，好像从公园时代开始，大部分园区内的恐龙的性别就都是雌性。  
也就是说，如果想要得到雄性的恐龙，必然需要引入其他动物的DNA来尝试转换。

“看来这一开始就被决定好了，对吗？”欧文回头看着迅猛龙说道。  
男人的鼻腔和嘴巴里充满雄性恐龙荷尔蒙的气味，这种腥膻的气息让他有些头晕目眩，而他目光所及之处，布鲁正用爪子轻轻地抓着他的大腿，用它的舌头来爱抚和讨好男人身上那个它想要进入的地方。  
这是它的“心上龙”主动展示给它的。  
出于从雌性转化而来的本能，布鲁意识到必须给予自己的“雌性配偶”一个非常完美而舒适的体验，否则它很有可能会在交配时被咬碎脖子。  
“……呃……天，我的天呐……”欧文的额头顶在恐龙浅色的腹部，喘息地盯着专心致志地给自己舔穴的布鲁。  
类似“淫邪”的字眼塞满了他的大脑，和那种被深入挖掘的专属于男性的前列腺快感搅合在一起。  
动物行为学家脸上泛起清晰的潮红，他闭上眼睛感受着被异物入侵身体的刺激感。  
被舔舐的声音在他耳边盘旋，欧文明白这是布鲁在做着插入交尾的准备，就像公狗舔舐着母狗的生殖器那样，让雌性能够放松下来接受一次多半是痛苦的交合。  
但人和动物毕竟不同。  
欧文再一次想起布鲁曾经为他所做的一切……  
它拯救了他的生命，不止一次，但那一切都比不上那窝无法孵化的长形卵。  
曾经布鲁想要为他生育一窝后代，它的情感是那么的直接而真诚，它付出了很多，但并没有得到什么真正的回报。  
欧文伸手握住了面前怒张的半阴茎，再度舔上它相对人类而言崎岖的表面，浓烈的异种腥味随着他含入的深度开始侵袭进他的喉咙。  
男人闭上眼睛，用心地感受着为他的迅猛龙口交的滋味，和人类不同的更粗平的头部卡在他的咽部无法进入，但那些肉质瘤却仿佛有生命一样开始蠕动着挠动他的喉舌。  
吞吐了几下之后，欧文把布鲁吐出来，大量的恐龙体液混着唾液从嘴里滴下来，淫糜地弄湿了恐龙的肚子和他的小臂。  
恐龙的舌头仍在他后面钻营着，欧文试着把两根阴茎并拢到一起——这决定了他是否能够完成他今晚想要做成的事情。  
所幸那两根玩意儿里面并没有骨骼存在，欧文轻而易举地让它们并拢，并且勉强地吞下了一点头部。  
之后他放弃了继续给迅猛龙口交的想法，因为那两根恐龙鸡鸡正在疯狂地分泌着液体，就像它们已经快要开始喷射了那样。  
没有人会喜欢突然被浇一头一脸，倘若不是在拍什么奇葩色情片的话。  
欧文停下来，调转着身体的方向。  
布鲁用爪子挠了一下他的腿。  
“看你这副贪婪的样子，坏家伙。”欧文擦拭着嘴唇，给食髓知味的恐龙一个有些紧张的微笑，“你得保证一切让我来，布鲁。”  
迅猛龙咯咯地叫着，它看起来不太明白欧文复杂的话中之意，但是布鲁还是即系保持着侧躺的姿势没有试图站起。  
男人松了口气，他有些庆幸于迅猛龙和人类之间还没有过大的体格差异，但即便如此，如果放纵雄性迅猛龙完全用恐龙的方式跟他交尾，后果可能仍然是不堪设想的。  
欧文拍了拍布鲁起伏的肚子，缓慢地背对着恐龙躺下来。  
他的手抓住其中一根半阴茎，试着让它戳在自己大腿根部。  
那种湿润滚烫的触感让欧文的脑子有些空白。  
那种跨种交尾的刺激让他握着恐龙阴茎的手都在发抖。  
他马上就会成为布鲁的所有物，这种认知让欧文满心都是屈从式的满足感，即便和他想得不一样，但布鲁会干他，插入他，把他彻底变成它的。  
“我可不是个GAY，但是……我想我明白那种感觉。”  
他轻声地咕哝着，听见迅猛龙发出质疑的咯咯声，他没有在意，而是把那根半阴茎挪到正确的位置。  
“你很湿，布鲁。”欧文回头看了看恐龙。  
它眯着铜黄色的眼睛，摇晃着身体，试着朝前顶，但因为被男人掌握，它的动作并没能发挥作用。  
“我也是。”欧文说着，放开了手。  
恐龙的阴茎撑开了男人的身体，因为过于润滑，这个进入虽然引起了胀痛，但并没有造成任何的撕裂。  
布鲁眯起眼睛，迅猛龙铜黄色的眼睛里闪烁着既满足又贪婪的目光。  
两只前爪朝前伸出去，布鲁小心地抓住他的雌性，开始朝那个包裹挤压自己的甬道深入。  
恐龙的阴茎虽然不很粗，但却有着更长的长度，当布鲁开始动作的时候，欧文下意识地捂住了嘴，但那种被深深戳刺的异常感还是让他开始发出痛苦的呻吟。  
所幸的是，就像刚才的口交那样，恐龙阴茎顶部的肉质凸起开始活动起来，在阴茎抽插的时候刮擦按压着他的内部。  
这个动作异常精准地带来了前列腺快感，欧文看见自己的阴茎开始逐渐地抬头。  
“轻一点……好小伙……”欧文感觉到一个大大的抽离，恐龙的腿朝前蹬踏着想要站起来。  
当他想要阻止的时候，布鲁已经掀掉了被子，从床上蹦到了地上。  
雄性迅猛龙迅速地伸头舔了舔男人湿滑的臀，昂昂叫着示意他继续这次交尾。  
欧文勉强站了起来——他感觉自己的腿部肌肉不听使唤地震颤，然后他下来了地，背对着布鲁，趴跪在床边。  
迅猛龙马上就凑了过来，它用爪子抓着男人结实的腰，用下体摩擦着他的臀部。  
欧文知道迅猛龙的半阴茎结构注定无法精准地插入，他再度伸出手，引导那根还没有插入过的半阴茎对准自己。  
迅猛龙低沉地咆哮起来，它朝下按着尾巴，把自己深深地送进男人肚子里。  
后爪再度踩在地面上，迅猛龙终于能够尽情地进行性交的动作，摩擦骤然变得很快，欧文的身体被冲撞着，他好几次撑不住地脸贴在床上，而兴奋的布鲁仍然毫不留情地捅着他。  
空气里男人的呻吟和喘息与恐龙的欢叫声交织在一起，床板有节奏地发出嘎吱声，恐龙大量分泌的性液让性交变得比想象的要更加轻松和充满快感。  
欧文感觉到布鲁的爪子在不断收紧，迅猛龙的脑袋在他的背后摩蹭着，胸部和他的腰撞在一起。  
他感觉到体内的恐龙阴茎出现了再一波的膨胀，这次膨胀让那些原本柔软的透明鳞片结构撑开，布鲁的进出开始变得有了阻力。  
此时欧文跟布鲁的交合已经长达数十分钟，他知道恐龙的射精时刻快要到来，而他自己也已经开始有了高潮感。  
男人抓住了另外一条老是顶着他臀部的半阴茎，把它朝那个已经被塞满的湿润入口拉去。  
布鲁发出欢快的颤音，它用力地朝前送出胯部，欧文咬紧牙关，感觉第二根阴茎逐渐而艰难地插入自己。  
布鲁完全地卡在了里面。  
两根阴茎被雌性柔韧而狭窄的甬道压迫着，比正常情况更加迅速地进入了射精环节。

“啊……”欧文的额头顶在床上，双手抓紧了被子，发出忍耐的吼叫声。  
他能够感觉到完全张开的两根阴茎把自己撑得开开地，然后就像是打开的水龙头那样，朝他体内注射着大量的精液，而他也同时感到自己开始射出一股又一股的精液。  
动物的“精华”往往远超人类的精液数量，但是对于欧文来说，他跟布鲁之间的性爱甚至不能用普通的人兽交媾来预测。  
而射精的布鲁其实有些紧张。  
迅猛龙对跟自己的“雌性伴侣”交合本身有着良好的记忆，但它并不能判断这个时候的欧文会不会回头给它来上一记狠的，就像它的DNA记忆中的雌龙因为痛苦而突然在这个最后关头反击。  
迅猛龙悄无声息地松开了爪子，它准备着在射精之后迅速地溜号，但和它想象的不同，它的无鳞有毛伴侣只是保持着那个臀部翘起的姿势，承受着它的射精灌注。  
“呃……”欧文闭着眼睛，听见迅猛龙抽出自己的轻响。  
那个令人羞耻的声音带来更加令人羞耻的结果——就像失禁一样，被过度撑开的地方，精液疯狂地朝外涌出来，大腿几乎被精液的热流所覆盖。  
“操……”男人有些气短地说着，一条柔软灵活的舌头舔舐着他张开的地方，甚至探进去搅动了一下。  
“住口，布鲁！”  
欧文这样说着，突然控制不住地爆笑起来。  
“哦天哪……哈哈哈哈……”  
他转过身，躺在床上，感觉恐龙彻底占有自己的证据从体内汩汩地流出去。  
迅猛龙走到他的身边，有些担忧地看着浑身泛红的雌兽，用额头推了推欧文汗湿的小腹。  
“你是个舔舔狂魔。”欧文抱住他的恐龙的头，挠了挠布鲁的下巴。  
“这样我就完全属于你了。”  
它听见男人这样说着它听不懂的话。  
迅猛龙感到安心地把头放在男人起伏的肚腹上，它用牙齿轻轻地叼着他的胳膊，亲昵地喷着气。  
“我爱你，布鲁。”  
欧文抚摸着布鲁的大脑袋，他的声音徘徊在它的耳边。

男人转过头看向窗外。  
窗帘阻碍不了他的视线。  
他知道外面正值夜晚，宇宙正一如既往地前行。

他知道，欧文·格雷迪乐于从此成为一个人类突变者。  
他爱着他的迅猛龙布鲁。  
不论它在他的怀里，还是在这个星球的任何一个地方。  
或许这些死而复生的古老动物终有一日会被人类毁灭。  
而人类又会用一万种方式毁灭人类自己。

但欧文知道，不论如何，他仍然会爱他的迅猛龙。  
直到永远。  
永远……


End file.
